This type of combine is known from DE 43 13 841 A. The discharge beater serves to remove the crop material other than grain from an axial separator and feed them to a straw chopper. To improve lateral distribution of the crop residues, an adjustable straw guide is provided between the outlet of the discharge beater and the inlet of the straw chopper. In one embodiment with a straw walker, no discharge beater is used, a feed plate mounted to pivot on its lower end is provided, which, in one position, releases the straw to the straw chopper, and, in its other position, releases the straw onto the ground in front of the straw chopper. For space reasons, this type of feed plate would not be usable on combines with axial separation devices and their connected beaters.